Mis ninis
by kristy92
Summary: En la amplia y basta gama de especies en Aaa, el genero masculino en todas sus diversas formas y sin excluir alguna manifiestan 3 necesidades básicas... Comida, Sueño y...


Hora de aventura no me pertenece, esta historia tiene un único propósito el cual es divertir.

* * *

**Ninis**

-¿Cómo le va amo?- Y el duende hizo su aparición en la sala del trono de aquel imponente y oscuro castillo, alterando aún más los nervios del pobre Marshall.

El ocupado rey no había dormido en un mes entero escuchando a demonios quejarse, atendiendo pendientes, poniendo paz en las huelgas de los trabajadores inconformes de Nocheosfera. Cierto que no necesitaba dormir, pero era algo que le hacía bien a su milenaria anatomía. El cansancio mental lo estaba matando. Y la estúpida corbata lo asfixiaba, si eso fuera posible claro.

Marshall lee pasó su mano por sus ojos intentando no transformarse y devorar aquel pequeño e imprudente monstruito, se sentía como pájaro en jaula, solo que su jaula era aquel escritorio repleto de papeles, órdenes, cuentas del gas… ¿O qué? ¿Creen que todo ese fuego es gratis y que el volcán solo se abastece de magma? No sean ingenuos.

-Señor, lamento mucho molestarlo, pero alguien lo busca-

¿De quién había sido la brillantísima idea de impartir justicia en el inframundo? El vampiro azotó su frente en el escritorio cuando recordó que había sido precisamente él ¿en qué estaba pensando? La tiranía era mucho más sencilla, solo mandaba a vaporizar a todo aquel imprudente que se atreviera a hacer preguntas.

El muchacho levantó su cabeza despegando los papeles adheridos a su cara y habló con todo el malhumor que su cuerpo tenía condensado.

-Si es de nuevo ese estúpido vendedor de celulares y tiempos compartidos dile que no estoy disponible, endílgaselo a mi psicótica madre, que haga algo para variar-

-No amo, se trata de la chica humana, afirma conocerlo-

¡Fionna!, el corazoncito del vampiro, latiente gracias al color rojo, aumentó su ritmo haciendo sonrojar a las mejillas grisáceas. Marshall aspiró hondamente apagando el ritmo acelerado y dio la orden para dejar pasar a su mejor amiga. El duende salió dando una reverencia y dejando pasar a la muchacha a la sala del trono del castillo de Nocheosfera.

-¡Marshall lee! ¿Qué onda hermano? Tiempo sin verte, llevas meses desaparecido-

-Llevo meses aquí preso de papeles y cuentas, explícame cómo es posible que tenga que pagar cuentas ¡soy el rey maldición! ¿No debería ser todo gratis para mí?-

-Vamos hermano, tomate un descanso lo necesitas… y quizá también una ducha apestas a mil infiernos-

-No lo sé Fi, he vagado por el mundo divirtiéndome sin responsabilidades durante mucho tiempo, tal vez ya sea hora de que me haga cargo de lo que me corresponde…-

Una brutal carcajada los sacudió a ambos, como si el libertino vampiro realmente estuviera dispuesto a aquello, pfff si claro. El rey volvió de nuevo su atención a la papelería en su escritorio dejando a Fionna vagar por su estudio personal

La adolescente se había recogido el cabello y bajado el gorro, además el sudor se escurría por su cuello y su camisa permitiendo vislumbrar esos perfectos y jóvenes duraznos... ¿Qué? el rey vampiro era el todopoderoso soberano de la nocheosfera pero a fin de cuentas masculino y los placeres de la carne era algo que no había probado en muuuucho tiempo.

¡Oh Glob! Marshall estaba deseando a toda deidad habida y por haber que la chica se inclinara un poco, ¡solo un poco! Pero dicen por ahí que si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, bien, eso haría el vampiro. Con disimulo dejó caer la pluma de su mano permitiéndole rodar un poco, ¡perfecto!

-Fi, pásame la pluma-

Ella se inclino y todo sucedió en cámara lenta...bendito Glob que no habían reinventado los sostenes desde la guerra de los champiñones ya que a ninguna especie hacía falta, cabe mencionar que lo que usaban en el espacio grumoso más bien parecía una red para pescar y aun así, ¿para humanos? ja, ella era única y el se deleito viendo sus delicados y exquisitos pechos moverse mientras... sentía como unos ojos le atravesaban el cuello, gruño instintivamente y vio a cake a lado, los dos estaban seguros de que la pluma no había caido por accidente.

Fionna puso la pluma en el escritorio mientras cake llamaba su atención.

-Hermanita vámonos, este… necesito que me ayudes a organizar unos manuales que nos dejaron papa y mama-

-Uhm... ok, nos vemos Marshy-

La puerta se cerro, saliendo con Fionna su deleite visual y entrando su leal duende.

-RRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Corrijo, su difunto leal duende.

El rey estaba fúrico, los ríos de lava en la nocheosfera se convirtieron en tifones, las nubes lanzaban rayos y la casi ordenada nocheosfera se volvió aun mas caótica que su anterior ser y con la prontitud con la que llegaron estos desastres, estos se fueron, no podía permitir que Fionna viese eso, además él había conseguido una motivación para salir de ese agujero negro de papeles y facturas para salir a Aaa, también iba a necesitar un nuevo reemplazo y el reclutamiento voluntario podía esperar.

Las gotas retumbaban en las paredes de la oscura cueva, no se escuchaba más que el sonido del agua incesante y perturbadora.

La casa de Marshall estaba inusualmente tranquila y lo que antes era un santuario de música ahora parecía un conservatorio del silencio, recostado en su sillón inmerso en su objetivo, ¿cómo lo iba a lograr? Cake lo había visto y nunca le iba a permitir acercarse, no tan sencillamente.

-Querido amo vine a traerle noti..., ¿amo?.., que hace…¿ AMO?-

Marshall lee había tomado a su esbirro vampírico cruza con oveja, de un diámetro poco mayor que el tamaño de su puño, y lo apretaba, lo estrujaba…no, así no se podía sentir, aquel sucio y correoso ser no debía tener comparación.

-Amo, me hace cosquillas, jaja,jaja...AAAHHH-

El desdichado salió disparado por la ventana y proyectado contra la pared de la cueva debido a la fuerza con la que lo lanzo su queridísimo señor, seguido de esto la "noticia" entro por la puerta meneando sus caderas.

Ashley se pavoneaba por delante suya, sacudiendo su rubio cabello y tratando de imitar a los patos con sus labios, vaya que debió estar desesperado para salir con semejante adefesio, pero a falta de pan… La chica debió pensar que era su día de suerte cuando Marshall la tiro sobre el sofá donde anteriormente se encontraba él sentado, siempre le encantó que el muchacho fuera tan bestia, le besaba el cuello clavando sus colmillos, bebiendo la sangre con su lengua mezclando el placer y el dolor, su blusa había salido volando y Ashley gimió sin saber exactamente si lo hacía de dolor, con Marshall lee el sexo siempre fue rápido y egoísta, sin preocuparse si ella gozaba o no, tantas atenciones ahora la enloquecían.

Las manos de Marshall tomaron su estomago y poco a poco se abrieron paso hacia su parte intima delantera, ¡por fin! aquel deseo, su anhelante sed ¡por fin saciada! sus manos se deslizaron y apretaron firmemente al suave ritmo de un corazón pulsante, Ashley se removía inquieta arqueando su espalda y frotándose contra el firme abdomen del muchacho, le encantaba ver al joven rey así de concentrado, ¡que apuesto!

-Fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Fuera de aquí.

El señor de los vampiros se quito de encima de su escasamente proporcionada compañera y le abrió la puerta corriéndola con un ademán de su cabeza, la pobre chica cayó en un instante de shock, sin entender del todo lo que su amado ruiseñor le exigía, pronto el pasmo se mudo lejos de su mente y la ira comenzó a burbujear lenta pero segura, ¿Qué le sucedía al maldito imbécil? El se lo perdía el desgraciado infeliz malparido.

Instantes después Marshall se entretenía haciendo hoyos con sus continuas idas y vueltas en círculos en el centro de su pequeña sala, el sillón desgarrado y la mejilla hinchada del rey como única evidencia de la visita de la bruja

El vampiro enloquecía, pero de coraje, la frustración no hacía más que aumentar, el pecho plano de la bruja no le satisfizo en absoluto,

El necesitaba algo más sustancial, algo no se pareciera tanto a una tabla, necesitaba a Fionna.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de tocarlos y sabia como lo iba a lograr.

* * *

El relámpago iluminó la ventana de la casa, el sonido de la rama contra los vidrios y las sombras que se movían en las esquinas invocaban figuras siniestras en cada habitación de la casa, incesantes como las luces del exterior.

Fionna giraba entre las cobijas buscando la postura más cómoda para descansar y fracasando miserablemente.

-¿Cake?-

Cake dormía plácidamente en su cajón, indistinta de las amenazantes figuras que se movían a lo largo del lugar

-Hey Fi-

-AAH...-

-Shhh..- Marshall lee había aparecido enfrente de ella cubriendo su boca con las manos, las gotas escurrían por su cabello y la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hey Fi, porque no, nos vemos al acantilado mañana en la noche? -

Que excelente idea, oh si, si pudiera se besaría a sí mismo en ambas mejillas por tan brillantísima idea, si escurría inteligencia hasta por las fosas nasales, ¿lo dudas? Claro que sí y de color verde musgo. ¡Qué belleza! Fionna luchaba varios metros al norte contra el gigantesco troll, ¡oh como botaban! Que espectáculo maravilloso.

El suave rasgueo de su guitarra acompañaba aquellos gemiditos de la chica, diablos se estaba volviendo un completo pervertido, pero eran tan adorables, el perfume suave y fresco de su sangre flotaba hasta su nariz aun por sobre la increíble peste de la bestia verdosa, ese olor asqueroso le hacía pensar en el color café, vaya que sí. Pero una nueva ojeada a esas bellezas saltarinas le hizo abstraerse y babear, ¿qué se sentiría tocarlas? Oh Glob, lo ansiaba por sobre todo…

El jugo de naranja le cayó en el ojo motivando a las palabras soeces fluir entre sus dientes, con infinito desprecio arrojó la fruta que de manera inconsciente manoseaba con tanta fuerza y limpio sus globos oculares con tanta frustración que cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo su vista el troll ya estaba vencido y Fionna descansaba sobre el césped suave, pero para enorme felicidad del vampiro la respiración agitada de la muchacha aun le daba una alegría visual. Así que flotando se aproximó al lado de la chica. Tenía un plan, y para eso, necesitaba llevársela al castillo, pronto lo haría.

-¿Cómo le va amo?- Y el duende hizo su aparición en la sala del trono de aquel imponente y oscuro castillo, alterando aún más los nervios del pobre Marshall.

El rey pasó su mano por sus ojos intentando no transformarse y devorar aquel pequeño e imprudente monstruito había sido difícil encontrar un reemplazo, se sentía consumido por aquel escritorio repleto de papeles, papelitos, papelotes, cuentas, cuentas y más cuentas. ¡Demonios!

-Señor, lamento mucho molestarlo, pero alguien lo busca-

El aterrorizado duendecillo hablaba con terror al punto de casi orinarse por el pánico, sabía mejor que nadie lo que había ocurrido con su predecesor, y molestar al rey en unas circunstancias tan parecidas le llenaba de miedo su diminuto corazón.

-¿Quién se atreve a molestarme?-

El soberano reventó sin darse cuenta el bolígrafo con el cual escribía, yendo a parar la tinta en su cara, así que así es como se sentía una mujer cuando le terminaban encima…

-¡Señor por favor no me mate!, es una chica, es rubia y bonita, ¡oh buen Glob por favor no me coma!-

-¡Fi! Excelente, el plan se pone en marcha-

Rápidamente el vampiro agacho la mirada y tomo la pluma haciendo como que trabajaba y espero pacientemente el arribo de la chica.

-Marshy, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Qué transita por tus venas?-

-no mucho, estoy muerto ¿Recuerdas?-

-detalles, detalles-

Bien, bien, la cosa iba excelente, la gata horrorosa no estaba a la vista, tenía el camino libre, la pluma rodo suavemente por el escritorio una vez más mientras veía los suaves labios de Fionna moverse, el sonido de su voz amortiguado por sus pensamientos, ¿de qué hablaba? Bah, seguro no era importante, todo iba sobre ruedas…

-Marshall, ¿me estas escuchando?-

Oh, oh, demonios se había dado cuenta después de todo

-¡joder!, Marshall ¿escuchaste lo que dije?-

Demonios, demonios, demonios del infierno ¿ahora qué? Las mejillas de Fionna estaban encendidas de furia, los puños apretados, la mandíbula tensa, oh lo golpearía sin duda.

-¿y bien?, contesta idiota-

-ehh-

-estoy esperando Marshall lee-

-aahhh-

En una maniobra desesperada las manos del vampiro volaron directo hacia aquel monumento femenino, apretando y sintiendo de primera mano la suavidad y firmeza de aquella que había sido su obsesión durante tanto, oh gloria de los dioses, Marshall casi babeaba saciando su necesidad. En cambio, el rubor de la chica se había esfumado como un charco bajo el sol dejando a su paso una palidez anormal sobre las suaves mejillas, ¿Qué rayos era todo eso?

-Marshall-

Marshall lee abrió los ojos aterrizando nuevamente en la realidad atragantándose con aquel exceso de saliva, pero lejos de soltarse únicamente atino el pobre a dar otro ligero apretón.

-Marshall, ¿Qué haces con mis ninis?

* * *

Espero sus reviews para animarme a una posible continuación. Gracias


End file.
